


Joined Forces

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dominance, Edging, Father/Son Incest, Forced Fingering, M/M, Power Play, Power Struggle, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Somewhat Non-Con, Teacher-Student Relationship, What Is Wrong With ME, forced anal sex, not incest as such tho, two alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Shikamaru is acting out, skipping classes...Shikaku gets called in for a parent-teacher meeting organised by Asuma. Basically, Shikaku takes no shit, being the badazz he is, and whips both, Shikamaru and Asuma, in shape. Forced, kinda incestuous disciplinary punishment, power-struggle Asuma/Shikaku, fingering, rimming, force-y anal sex, force-y clean up-BJ.This is a continuum of the timeline from the previous fanfic the ‘Sweet Beginnings’.Shikaku effectively lays off being Shikamaru’s daddy in a sense..it’s time for Asuma to become the ‘daddy’ :3 and Shikaku makes sure the roles' switch is taken care of.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Joined Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...I get it..it’s fucked up :D..I had to get it out of my system.....Enjoy :)  
> oh, and Shika is 17yo like in the previous..

Thursday afternoon, 15:45, the last breath of summer’s warmth and the world could be seen through sepia vision. Gilded leaves glistening, yellow gold seeping through the verdant armor.

What a beautiful time.

The mellow air was aromal, leaves and the unique Autumn’s fragrance, she was about to reign once more. The archaic queen of thieves, robbing the many trees in Konoha village of their green garments.

Shikamaru sighed, he felt like, at the exact right spot, as he watched on the beautiful transformation of the seasons, looking out of Asuma’s office in Konoha headquarters. Asuma caught him in his usual spot this afternoon, skipping the academy in his usual fashion.

It has been dragging on for weeks now and the sensei felt like it was time to step in.

_Ah, yes.. **another** detention. _

Something that didn't bother Shikamaru, much to Asuma’s dismay, for he got to spend his detention with Asuma, the exact only person he really wanted to be around anyway.

 _Asuma..._ pointlessly tried to make the sessions of a punitive nature, however, it always turned into **their** afternoon.

Spent together, like all the other afternoons. Talking..long discussions about compelling matters, deep conversations about nothing, flirting, taunting..back and forth, tug and pull between the sensei and his precious student...and then, the blended charismatic provocative atmosphere made their energies build up. Something that usually resulted in hot love-making.

Either way, what bliss for Shikamaru.

Although it has been a few months since their first time, Asuma was genuinely careful with the teen. Loving, nurturing.. They were still keeping everything on a strictly know basis, meaning, Shikamaru has told his papa about it...no surprise, he tells him everything, so Asuma had to okay that, but apart from Shikaku, nobody else can/could know. Possibly not for another few years.

The office was quiet and kind of small, yet tidy. Small specks of dust seldom caught the light and made themselves present. The silence, interrupted by an inhalation, followed by-

“I just... don’t understand why did you have to call papa..?..you can be such a push-over, Asuma”, Shikamaru added, frowning, the warm yellow rays pierced his vision. He looked away, making his way onto the hefty sofa opposite to Asuma’s desk, leaving the window open.

The sensei blew smoke through his nose, making an amused snort.

“It seems like there are many things escaping your understanding lately”, Asuma gave Shikamaru an amused yet stimulating glance, as he continued.. “For example, your future and your education. Look, I may not be the strictest teacher around, nor will I ever **make you** respect me, but I will not let you mess up your chances, Shikamaru. You're too smart to end up with nothing, letting it all pass you by because you felt like watching the weather change or watching other people live.”

Asuma was being assertive, yet there was a sincerity to his tone. He truly cared about the kid...well, he does really love him and not just for his sweet ass.

“So?!..you’re just gonna pull a rank on me?!, Shikamaru affected amusement, but it came out as a half shout, since he was too annoyed, that Asuma would pull such a basic move, him out of all people.

“You’re gonna use your authority to bring in another authority, who can **make me** respect you?”, the teen grazed deeper, cocking his eyebrow, trying to stand his ground and strategically playing his defense, so in the end, Asuma will have to admit just how out of character this is.

“Damn it, Shikamaru, you know damn well what this is really about.” Asuma’s expression went cold. “You, skipping lessons and training sessions and for no damn good reason. If I knew it was to do something, that actually mattered, I might have had turned a blind eye for a while, but I know you're only wasting the days and I cannot.. **will not** stand by anymore. Not while I'm your sensei.”

“But-”

“But-nothing, Shikamaru!”, Asuma jumped in with the same steely serious expression, concluding this little match with the last blow.

The two parted for a few minutes, both in their respective space of the small war zone in an even smaller office.

_The way Asuma knew how to speak, when he was passionate about something,_ _his intonation, the manner.._ _or was it the fact that he was passionate about him?_... the whole thing made Shikamaru settle deeper into the couch.

The familiar creeping sensation pulsated through his manhood. _Asuma could be such a faker..or..has it always been there?_

Suddenly, his sensei was strikingly decisive, making orders, making Shikamaru consider obedience for a start, such a distinction from their usual days when everything was as easygoing as the two made it.

The way Asuma could just come out all dominant, compelling and captivating..it was.. _such a turn-on._

“Hm”, Shikamaru scoffed, fed up with the sensations and thoughts, making his way into Asuma’s lap.

The older man let the student straddle him, he alone, felt over it before it even started. Asuma hated when he had to make Shikamaru obey him, it was something else entirely when in bed, but in real world he just didn't feel like shouting at the kid.

He wished, Shikaku would hurry up already and sort it out.

“Maybe..you could take care of this first..”, Shikamaru was now pushing his erection into Asuma’s abdomen, making a blank expression yet pursing his lips in a very comical way.

Asuma laughed out, shaking his head at the teen’s theatrics.

The teen was focused on his own needs and getting what he wants before papa Shikaku comes burning down the house and maybe even the village.

Shikaku wasn't pleased with Shikamaru’s escapades. The man was as intelligent and skillful as they come, best at what he does, the clan leader. Seeing his son throw the legacy and future all away was not going to do. They have had couple of rough exchanges, nothing extreme, but Shikaku has made it known, he was running empty on patience when it came to Shikamaru’s antics. The constant class skipping and lack of respect for authority was just the top of the whole roguery display. Whoever said not all teens were difficult..

*

“ _I’m close Shikamaru...just how long do you propose, I let you go on like this? My own blood.. Do you expect me to not punish you for such vagary?!...How do you think it makes me look or feel in front of your sensei when you mouth off to him and disregard his orders?.._ _..When you refuse to honour your sensei you refuse to honour me and your mother..think about it..”_

*

An echo of their most recent conversation ran through the reel of Shikamaru’s mind.

Shikamaru looked to the side, seated in Asuma’s lap while the sensei ran his hands across his back, a sudden hint of anxiety and the realisation made it harder to chill.

Shikaku was on his way and that’s that.

“Papa’s gonna flip..”, Shikamaru noted, perhaps seeking a bit of soothing reassurance or even pity..

“I did warn you, Shika..”, Asuma said, not willing to back out this time.

Shikamaru’s brows went as he grimaced, a pained expression residing on his face.

“Ugh..what a bother you two…” Shikamaru tried playing it cool in front of Asuma like he can handle his daddy **and** his papa, but the truth was, the two banded together, it could be even more troublesome than he admitted to himself.

 _Well fine, how bad could it be? I’ll just accept_ _the_ _responsibility, apologize and promise to do better.._ Shikamaru tried to calm himself inside..his hard-on now slowly disappearing, he was only fooling himself. The storm Shikaku was about to rain hard all over him.

_Shit._

Asuma observed the shift, exhaling as if he’d given in to the teen’s suffering. “We’ll have a conversation about your act and how you're planning on getting it together and maybe which way you want to take this..ok?”

“Relax..”, Asuma tried to ease the feelings of impending doom, no doubt, grasping on Shikamaru’s ass and...maybe soul. His papa was not to be messed with..the man could go on tolerating, enduring forever, but once the line was crossed there was no bargaining. Shit was about to go down, legitimately worrying the young Nara. He knew more than Asuma, when it came to papa’s disciplinary techniques.  
“I can’t ‘relax’, Ah-suma”, Shikamaru emphasized snidely, “thanks to your pitiful strategy to gang up on me with papa….This is so fucking stupid”, Shikamaru crossed his arms, undoing them right after, attempting to get off of Asuma in a cumbersome way.

Asuma closed his eyes to not let the teen see them roll, forming a soft smile-

 _Is he really panicking?..I know Shikaku can be commanding respect, but that much?_..Asuma always though Shikaku was more of a talk-it-out father than anything else..

“If I make you relax, will you promise to take this meeting seriously?”, the sensei didn't really care for an answer, lifting the teen’s bottom off of his lap, supporting his lean legs now wrapped around Asuma’s waist, the two kissing lazily, sloppy smooches, as Asuma made his way across the room, placing Shikamaru on the sofa.

The sensei swiftly turned Shikamaru on his tummy, straight away sliding his pants off. He knew just what would make Shikamaru give in a little.

Asuma placed a kiss or two on Shika’s cheeks, spreading them, revealing the sweet center. _Such a sweet ass..hmm..mine.._ Asuma thought to himself as Shikamaru took a shaky breath, anticipating the warmth and wetness.

Asuma went right in, letting the better part of his tongue to nuzzle the teen’s entrance. Trailing all the way down his perineum letting saliva drip on Shika’s balls and slide down his thighs.

“You’re making a mess”, the teen pointed out, totally unbothered by the actual mess.

“Just how you like it..” Asuma smirked, continuing to work on the spot, sliding over the delicate tight muscle. The tip of Asuma’s tongue made a tantalizing motion, over and over, almost penetrating, yet holding off, making Shikamaru arch his hips, panting a bit too fast for what it was, altogether too needy to get it inside.

“Ah..Suma..put-it-in..”, Shika whisper-ordered. Suddenly, Asuma stopped, prompting himself to stand up, wiping the spit off his chin, exhaling, as he licked his lower lip, brows furrowed, staring into the void. “Uh..what?!..why d’you stop??”, the teen protested, irritated by the abandonment.

“I just.. sensed a chakra, approaching. Looks like papa is here.”

“Uhn..noo-owh..”, Shikamaru dramatically buried his face in a pillow. Not only he didn’t get to cum, now he was going to have to face papa with a freaking hard-on in his pants.

_Great..could this get any more ridiculous?.._

Shikamaru sat up, sliding his pants back up over his bottom, shooting Asuma a hateful glare. This was all **his** fault, as far as Shikamaru was concerned.

 _Totally unwarranted shit.._ Shikamaru thought, shifting in place, sullen as ever, the saliva was lubing him up so nice, his thighs, balls..everything sliding against as he gave few last back-thrusts into the sofa, seeking some kind of friction, before nothing else. It was irritating as hell.

He couldn't touch himself and he hated it, he wanted to take out his cock and stroke himself to Asuma..until the sensei can’t take any more of the display and takes him hard, at least as hard as Shika has ever been taken, not that he would have anything to compare it to..make him cry and shake while orgasming.

This was something the two liked to play out over and over again. Asuma would be sat in an armchair across the room while, Shikamaru, was all naked stroking himself on the bed, moaning Asuma’s name, pretending Asuma isn’t there, just like he used to before they got together.. _show me how do you touch yourself..._ it was a form of edging to Asuma..and he did enjoy that a lot, it made the build-up crazy strong, the way he always took Shikamaru afterward was like a wild animal onto a prey after days of starvation, though still very carefully.

Shikamaru’s suggestive thoughts were doing nothing for the situation apart from driving him wild. He took a very deep breath, blowing the air out..

Shikaku gave a firm knock. Asuma opened the door, both men greeted each other. Shikamaru stayed seated on the sofa, his papa walked towards the spot, sitting right next to Shikamaru.

The teen felt uneasy, not because of Shikaku, but because he knew, he was mad.

He tried to move, at least an inch, get free, _it’ll do…_

Shikaku observed the minuscule movement and in return slapped his palm on Shikamaru’s thigh, resting his heavy arm right there, his thumb and fingers gripping the teen’s leg, making Shikamaru squint and grimace in a fear, while he remained unmoved, petrified even, sights fixed on Asuma.

Asuma caught all that, a bit unsure what to make of that. Shikaku certainly gave off a malevolent vibe.

Asuma had a little speech, pointing out the issues and difficulties with Shikamaru’s behavior as of late, Shikaku nodding to every sentence, _so sinister,_ or maybe it was just Shikamaru’s paranoia running wild.

Once Asuma said all he wanted to say, he awaited Shikaku’s response.

Shikaku smiled, it was a bit of a twisted smirk, really, making him look like some badass demon as if he was trying to connect with Asuma. Work out some silent plan just the two of them.

“I agree, there have been many missteps and discrepancies in my son’s attendance and many indiscretions in his overall presentation in the field and at the academy..”, Shikaku gripped a bit tighter on his son’s tight as he spoke in a calm manner, making Shikamaru gasp a little, his body jerking, yet a warm liquid spilling all along his cock..

 _I_ _f he_ _wasn't_ _hard_ _enough_ _before,_ _papa certainly took care of that now._ _Something about his papa’s energy, his chakra..his old school swagger??_..it drew Shikamaru in, on his knees for papa, the worst thing about it was, Shikaku knew, he knew the pull he had on Shikamaru and liked to play with his son a little game of control and power..

“Now, what’s there to be done about that?”, the older Nara turned his head away from Asuma staring Shikamaru out. The teen swallowed, taking a small rescue breath otherwise he’d probably pass out.

Silence.

“Clothes off, Shikamaru...Now.”

 _The_ _ **WHAT**_ _off??!_.. Asuma almost had a swift seizure, his lips parting, completely bewildered by the older Nara’s requirement.

“Papa..”,Shikamaru whined pleadingly, he didn't want his papa to go all the way, not here, not in front of....

“I have spoken...or is it, that you require mine and your sensei’s help, Shikamaru?”, Shikaku sat back, observing his son with an inaccessible facade, arms crossed, the usual.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, wishing he was elsewhere, anywhere, alas, there was no running away..of course, he predicted what will follow, probably spanking or striking maybe whipping or belting or some sort of painful punishment for his “crimes”, all in front of Asuma..

Maybe papa will even make him count the slashes...maybe that'll be it.

“It’s about time you’ve been taught, although, this whole time I was under the impression, that I’ve taught you well-”

“You have, Papa! I promise I'm sorry, it will not happen again...please I-”

Shikaku stood up in a split second, a blink of an eye, even Asuma was thrown off by the speed, taking off his son’s top, unbuttoning his pants...sliding them off, revealing the massive erection. Shikamaru felt so out of his body..his mind was numb..this was really happening..

“Hm..at least, I know, you can appreciate your sensei’s looks, if not his teaching”, Shikaku teased with a smirk, referring to the hard-on standing proud, making Shikamaru blush, his face turning so bright red it was hard to predict whether he’d burst into tears or fall into some shame-induced deep coma..although, the latter would be a merciful way out.

All naked now, Shikamaru stood there, staring into the ground as Shikaku sat back down on the sofa.

No way the teen could face either of the men, even though he was kind of hoping Asuma would at least step in and save him...unlikely.

The jonin was totally bitch-slapped by what was going on in there. Rattled, perplexed. What was he even to say..how would he even address Shikaku, that man was like a dancing demon when mad, besides, Shikamaru was **his** son, his seed...there were certain lines that Asuma could not attempt. He had to wait for the next line, formulate his strategy..good luck with that, the two of them against a master tactician..

Shikaku gestured towards his lap, “Sit”, ordering the teen to make his way in the position.

“A-”..Asuma attempted to say something, his eyes wide with surprise and..something else..his mind too dazed to realise he was so into this _..wait, what?_ …., but Shikaku just shot him an uninterested stare and straight back to his son. No, Asuma did not run this meeting, hell, he didn’t even run his own brain now..it was Shikaku’s office now.

Shikamaru reluctantly came all the way to his papa only to be taken by the hand and the other hand guided his hips all the way down, his ass meeting Shikaku’s black robes..soft..as if that mattered. Indeed, the teen was sat in his papa’s lap, all naked.

_What….the...fuck…_.Asuma couldn't comprehend or make sense of this shit..

Shikaku embraced his son..

“Comfy?” Receiving a little nod from Shikamaru..

“Good.. Spread your legs, now…”, the teen made a small whimper in protest, his papa running palm across his inner thigh spreading it to the side slowly.

Shika’s member..his balls..his.....all on display. “Good boy..”, Shikaku praised, trying to ease the scale of the whole layout. The teen was now admiring the woodwork on the cabinet next to the couch, anything really just to get away.. _this_ _is_ _so fucking bad_..his brain struggled to stay on.

“Wait, Shikaku, I just-...this isn’t what I had in mind, when I said-”, before Asuma could carry on to reason with Shikaku he was shot down again-

“I do not think, it is wise, to encourage bad behaviour, do you, Sarutobi-sensei?”, Shikaku raised with a cold, almost pissed off expression, putting Asuma in his place while his other hand wrapped around Shikamaru’s cock.

“Ahn..”, the teen gasped out, head falling in between his papa’s neck and shoulder..all in place, Shikaku started slowly stroking. _This was all..as if rehearsed thousand times, as if muscle memory. Shikaku’s movements,_ _his pr_ _esence_ _,_ _Shikamaru’s timely submission._ Asuma was breathing heavily..ashamed of just how loud it was all coming out. More than anything he felt enraged, it felt wrong, yet...arousing.. _fuck, this is messed up.._

_Damn, Shikaku..what the hell do you think-_

“There..that’s a bit better now, isn’t it, Shikamaru?” Shikaku was speaking softly, still stroking, his other hand lingered a bit lower, fingers trailing over Shikamaru’s wet entrance, still slimy with saliva from before. The teen was now resting against the heavy spell, the electric feeling in his lower abdomen.. _that special one_. Eyes closed, his face so relaxed, softly panting. He looked almost solaced. Asuma watched on.

“I see, your sensei wastes no time..” giving Asuma a taunting smirk..again with that cocky face. Asuma was beside himself, he was about to turn the freaking office table over and punch Shikaku in a face, but... _What the fuck do I do..he’s Shika’s father..it’s his blood..he made him..I just...I love him..but so does Shikaku..where does that leave me?_

Asuma was totally stunned, unable to rationalise any of this, unable to make a move, even if he wanted to rescue his baby. Soon enough after some playful petting of Shika’s rosy ring, Shikaku slid his finger inside the very slick entrance.

“Ah...A-n..no..papa…ple-”

“Shhh...gently now, baby…”, Shikaku slowly immersed his finger further..deeper in.. “you need to get prepared for your sensei, Shikamaru.”

_What_ _the fuck_ _does that mean?_ _Prepa-i_ _s he doing all this for me?!_ Asuma couldn't understand the man’s actions, his intentions, Shikaku was scarily unpredictable at the moment, playing with the two of them like a master puppeteer. Asuma felt so... _ **helpless**_..

A little while and the papa had two fingers inside Shikamaru. The teen was so.. **horny**.., quite a vision. His sexy lean body in a constant unstoppable rolling motion, muscles stretching and flexing, grinding his ass in papa’s lap, forcing Shikaku’s fingers deeper inside..more of that special feeling..

“AH-hnn-mm…” Shikamaru was letting out the most delicious moans, his voice raspy...so randy and hot..like a needy little angel waiting to be pleased deep inside that hole..reaching for more..deeper..harder..

“It looks like the fingers feel really nice, Shikamaru”..Shikaku continued talking in a nonchalant tone, looking more amused than into it..it seemed that he didn’t think of this as anything else than discipline, a bit of hot torment for the teen, showing Shikamaru who’s in charge, just to teach him his place..Asuma felt a bit relieved. _._ _not that it wouldn't be really fucked up if_... _it would_ _also_ _be a bit too complicated if he was to “compete” with Shikaku..not to mention he’s Shika’s damn father,_ _that would be just.._ _.._

“Is papa deep, baby?”, Shikaku teased.

“Hn..ye-”, Shikamaru breathed out..he was so embarrassed in front of Asuma, yet so fucking hot.. _how did papa know just how to.._

“Do you need it **deep** , Shikamaru?”

The teen just nodded..eyes closed..he wouldn't dream of ignoring papa, but was trying not to let the torture of emotions get to him. He didn’t want to speak any more, that only confirmed his own presence in this crazy scenario.

“How...deep?”..Shikaku forced his fingers deeper, in one swift move as if to force out an answer-

“A-AH..hnn..de-ahhh!”

“That deep, huh?”, Shikaku chuckled almost fiendishly..watching his son totally incapable of controlling himself.

A solid rush springing through the teen, them fingers brushing against the spot.

With that shaky moan echoing through the otherwise dead silent office, Asuma was practically stroking himself, hand in his pants..the darkest fantasy he never knew he had.

Shikaku continued curling and pulsing his fingers, skilfully so..brushing against the same spot.. Shikamaru was gasping for air..

“Hn..pa..pa...I-..no..”

“Is that the spot, Shikamaru?”

“Mm-mmm!”, Shikamaru whined.

“This one?”, Shikaku went all the way in once more, assaulting the sweet bundle, a single sharp targeted stab-

“AH-FUC-HIN-GOD!!”, poor Shikamaru almost blacked out, his cock leaking pre-cum.

Shikaku just nodded, smiling and humming in approval, a small kiss and that devilish smile pressing on Shikamaru’s cheek, satisfied with the response.

The man was totally in charge, orchestrating every moan, every sharp breath, be it from Asuma or Shikamaru. It was his game. Asuma was now panting, mouth gapped, his eyes just observing the unbelievable vision.

“Hmm..is papa being mean, Shikamaru? The fingers aren't enough are they, tell papa…”

“I-ah..a-don’t…”, Shikamaru couldn't keep up with the lewd banter.

“You want something more, isn't it?..papa is so bad, isn't he?..not letting you get it all the way inside...and you're **so-** **o** hot..”, Shikaku was reaching, taunting..

Shikamaru huffed... _he’s too.._ it wasn't the first time papa had to punish him, but..he always got the sense that Shikaku was using some kind of **technique**..not just a skillful technique, something about his fingers felt..., as if he used his chakra to create some kind of deeper impact, electric vibrations or something of the kind..wherever he touched on, it felt like a powerful stimulant bolting through, with every little brush.

Shikamaru really wanted his papa to teach him that ‘Secret-Nara-clan-technique’, but some other time obviously, besides, he knew what papa was doing. He was trying to make him ask for Asuma’s co-

_no!..he can’t..not in front of papa..no.._

“N-no..I….no..”, Shikamaru denied anything implied by his disgraceful moans and he’s obscene thrusting against papa’s fingers.

“Hmm, I see, maybe just a little longer then, until you **really** need it..”, Shikaku concluded picking up a pace now. His fingers sliding in and out in a good fast rhythm, always just about reaching the point of high..that spot..a pulse of ecstasy shooting through Shika’s body over and over again, however, disappearing as soon as it got recognised by his receptors..

Keeping the pace, Shikaku decided to take things to the next stage, since his son wasn't about to drop his guns just yet.

“Won’t you tell your sensei, Shikamaru”, continuing to penetrate the teen, “have you always fantasized about him..watching you being pleased?”

Shikamaru’s face twisted.. “Papa, please...don’t..”

“When did you first pleasure yourself to the thoughts of your sensei, Shikamaru?..At home?..in your room?, after one of your training?”

*

 _Damn..has_ _S_ _hikaku always known?…_ Asuma had no idea..., he though, Shikamaru, would be more careful keeping such things from his father..all these months, Asuma kind of assumed, when the teen asked him if he can talk to papa about them..well, he thought, he meant their relationship as such and not the fact that his sensei has been bending him over his kitchen counter on regular basis.. _J_ _esus kid, a little warning next time..now it makes sense why_ _Shikaku_ _would just waltz in here starting all this..he knew they were doing it, so he knew, that-...but still, this is still really fucked up..._ _So what exactly is Shikaku trying to prove here..is he trying to make us confess? Nah, he already knows..what’s his intention with all this...damn.._

_*_

“Do you need your sensei inside now?”

Shikamaru gave a shaky exhale..

"Don't make me make you scream...answer me”, Shikaku demanded in a lower voice, catching both Shika’s and Asuma’s attention.

“Yes...yes, I do..”, Shikamaru choked out, sobbing, tears running down his flushed cheeks, sucking on his bottom lip as if to stop himself from becoming a crying mess. The teen braved it and looked at Asuma who was glued to the desk, so it seemed, taking deep breaths, the sensei shook his head a little, as if to apologise..slowly..trying to reach the teen with his mind. _How was he meant to know this was the hell Shika was trying to avoid?_ He just wanted Shikamaru out of Shikaku’s powerful hold.

“Do you moan your sensei’s name in shower?”...Shikaku continued relentlessly..

“Do you..put things inside..pretending, it’s Asuma-sensei filling you, hmm?”

_Damn!.._ _S_ _hikaku can talk that dirty talk_...Asuma’s brain was strangely ignoring the whole messed up shit, focusing on stupid details like this instead, as if to protect himself from exploding..violently murdering Shikaku and tearing his body parts into chunks of flesh..no..he sat there thinking how many times has Shikaku had to discipline Shikamaru this way..

The last question was just enough to break the teen. Not only he was totally edged, Asuma’s rim job before, now all the fingering and slow stroking..as far as his stamina went as an inexperienced teen, he was just about there, but all these fucking questions..so shameful...Shikamaru brought one arm over his face..his elbow hiding his burning face. Totally ashamed..exposed..nothing to protect him. He was there, naked..fingered..made to moan..all in front of Asuma. _.fuck..me_ …

Upon seeing that, Asuma was done with the shit.

“That's enough now”,..he stood up abruptly..his erection poking through his pants.

Shikaku took his fingers out, letting Shikamaru to pant for a moment, audibly whispering to the teen in a playful tone-

“I think, your sensei is about ready to teach you some manners”..Shikaku nodded at Shikamaru's spread loins as a signal for Asuma to come and position himself.

“What...am...I...-what?..”, Asuma hesitated, totally at loss, still trying to imagine this is just a big misunderstanding..that or he’s hallucinating and none of this is happening..

Shikaku saw the man’s confusion and hesitation. “Well, now, sensei..we are ready to make amends, will you grant us audience?” Shikaku spoke so..fiendishly...his wet glossy fingers placed over Shika’s entrance as if to conceal the indecency.

. _._ _a_ _bit late for that Shikaku..the fuck._.

The older Nara had a look to him, his eyes shining like two dancing flames in a dark forest, almost as if this was all too amusing to him, pleased with the whole circle of lustful hell he just created.

 _All those intrusive questions, were they really to push_ _S_ _hikamaru over the edge or to make_ _A_ _suma come to his rescue,_ _pushing the sensei to_ _his own_ _limits_ _..damn that Shikaku..he was good at_ _compelling_ _people, ex_ _tracting_ _their true emotions..what_ _player._ _There were_ _good_ _ten years between Asuma and Shikaku, but the atmosphere between the two were like the one of two rivals._

Asuma stood up, walking towards the two. His brain howling.. _wait..do I lock the door? What if someone...this is so not the parent-teacher meeting they run_ _down_ _at the_ _academy.._

Shikaku was holding his fingers placed firmly over the teen’s entrance holding it in place, massaging in a circular motion, as if it was his to do with as he pleases, giving a small deep meaningful nod to Asuma.

Asuma looked down at Shika, who was panting, Shikaku was now holding his legs, spreading them in a W shape, locked in a telling position, Shikamaru was almost hyperventilating..his eyes were glistening, however, he wasn't crying anymore..there was a different emotion plastered over his face now..

 _..how is he not..what’s.._ _is he.._ _Shika..you want..?,_ Asuma couldn't believe what was happening. Shikamaru actually submitted to the punishment, compliant, willing to take it. He took the hint, taking his cock out, closed his eyes remembering something. He turned his back for a minute, getting a lube out of the desk drawer, coating his cock in a thick layer and stroking himself few times. Asuma then returned back to the intense.. _hot_..image…

Even if this was meant to be a punishment, he was not about to hurt his baby. Asuma swiped the tip of his cock a couple of times along Shika’s ass..his cock kissing the sweet rosy ring, making the connection between the two even stronger..the warmth of the bodies, meeting point. Asuma gave an earnest gaze to the young Nara under him, then he mercilessly pushed his large tip inside..

“AH-..Ahn-..papa!..n-..please..” Shikamaru exclaimed uncontrollably..unable to even decide who to address any more, but perhaps, rightfully addressing his papa since he was the one ordering Asuma to penetrate his ass..

“Shhh..settle down, Shikamaru..”, Shikaku said soothingly..his palms caressing Shika’s thighs as if to take away the focus from the penetration..

“Unn..hmm..”, Shikamaru closed his mouth, trying to stop himself from moaning so damn much, while trying to get used to the big tip stretching him so viscously..yet, the stretching down there..it sent a pulsing pleasure all over his groin in continuous waves.

“Now, Shikamaru, acknowledge your sensei’s generosity”, Shikaku was referring to Asuma’s cock being now inside, prompting Shikamaru to appreciate what he was receiving.

“H..mm..”, Shikamaru struggled, making small whimpers, trying to get his voice to work through the pain and hot heat consuming his whole existence. The shame and filth were unbearable, his legs spread by his papa, Asuma’s one hand on his cheek spreading it to the side while his other hand was guiding his cock inside..he felt so defeated..dominated..unable to do anything, but take Asuma’s cock..

“Thank you, da-ddy”, Shikamaru almost whispered, eyes welled up, sucking on his bottom lip.

_Damn, he’s so…_

Asuma wasn't even sure if he was allowed to speak..but to hell with it, Shikamaru was **his**..he was going to help him through this..

“Good boy”, Shikaku smiled, pleased, that his discipline was taking effect.

Asuma exhaled a shaky breath..

_Damn Shikaku for blatantly displaying just how much power he has over the teen.._ flashing it to Asuma..as if to remind him, who the real daddy is after all. _Fuck it..Shikamaru is mine..._

“Hmm..”, Asuma smiled approvingly, exchanging looks with Shikamaru, making sure the teen got his intent on easing the tense feeling… “you’re doing so well, baby”, Asuma praised the boy, placed his palm on his face, stroking Shika’s burning cheek..his thumb brushing over the teens swollen glistening lips. Asuma pushed his thumb inside Shikamaru’s mouth.

Shikamaru looked up to his papa, unwilling to even utter a moan or make any move without his approval. Shikaku nodded, his eyes fixed on Shikamaru’s lewd face-

“You may..”

With papa’s blessing, Shikamaru took Asuma’s thumb in, sucking on it as the sensei pushed it in and out. The teen was focused on the kinky distraction while Asuma slowly pulsed the tip inside his ass, his length slowly disappearing inside. The sensitive skin getting pulled on by the tight muscle and the sultry velvet walls, the lube was making wet little noises, the motion gently rocking Shikamaru in Shikaku’s lap.

Asuma dared not look at Shikaku..that would be another kind of wrong.. _fuck no_..rather than that he focused on his baby, taking out his thumb, replacing it with his index and middle finger, reaching deep inside the teens mouth. Slightly more forceful insertion of both, the fingers and his cock.

Asuma’s girth almost immediately caught up with the small give and Shikamaru whimpered, a shot of pain..

“Aw!- hn”..quickly putting his palm against Asuma’s abs..Asuma stopped..

“Take it easy Shika...just breathe..deep breaths...that’s it, baby...just like that”..Asuma soothed the teen in a calm comforting voice..they've been through this before, his cock being the size it was, it took forever to get it inside Shikamaru..

“Uhm-mm..”, Shikamaru nodded, his eyes shut tight, taking a few deep breaths..

Shikaku was quiet for a moment, observing the act. He liked the care, with which Asuma spoke to his son, he could appreciate that, however, he had other plans..

“Asuma..”, Shikaku breathed out, low voice.. “all in.. **now.** ”

Asuma’s cigarette would plop on the floor, had he have one. _._

_D_ _i_ _d he just fucking order me to-_

Shikaku tilted his head a little, the teeniest squint of his eyes, piercing Asuma with a very explicit glare, something along the lines of “ _do not fuck with my orders man.”_

Asuma looked to the side..he felt fucking beaten.. _again..god damn it._ _..Shika..I’m so sorry.._

“N-omh-I-”, Shikamaru tried to plead with his papa, but before he could swallow to clear his throat Asuma carried out the order..all the way.

“A-AAHH!”..Shikamaru screamed out, his body arched upward, his face taken over by the pure agony.

“There...easy now, Shikamaru, try to calm yourself..”

“Shhh, Shika..it’s okay...it’ll pass..”, Asuma joined in, both men were trying to soothe the boy..almost as if they didn’t expect him to cry out so loud.

“Ah..*sobs*-ha...Ahh..”, voice broken from the splitting scream he just conjured, Shikamaru was weeping and sobbing loudly, his legs were shaking as if after some heavy workout, it was hard to breathe, he felt sick, swallowing dry, trying not to throw up.

Asuma’s cock was all in. His balls touching on Shikamaru’s bottom. He remained still, like hell he was moving and causing any further pain, luckily, Shikaku took pity and allowed Shikamaru to take a breather….or ten.

After some minutes, Asuma was petting Shikamaru kind of all over, the teen was beginning to come back from the sobbing shaky interlude, Shikaku nodded to himself.

“Move”, the older Nara spat out, feeling Shikamaru could take it now.

Asuma closed his eyes for a second, trying to bury the rage.. he felt like using his fire release just about now...the sensei snapped his eyes open, only to deliver a glare with a very annoyed bitch face to go with it.

Shikaku smirked at that, the same cheeky flame in his eyes, he was kind of enjoying ordering the man around...it wasn’t animosity due to the fact that Sarutobi was fucking his baby boy, no, Shikaku knew his son loved Asuma, however, he did feel like he needed to make sure the good sensei knew what's what, and after all, it was him calling this meeting, as if he couldn't handle one teenager..just what did he expect from Shikaku?…that’ll teach him, cutting his outings with Inoichi and Choza short...and as if that wasn't enough, the two got to know about the meeting and poked fun at Shikaku for having an unruly son..basically, Shikaku, just like Shikamaru, blamed the whole thing on Asuma, like father, like son, and Shikaku was pissed and ready to deal some even before this all went down..he had to release the steam somehow and poor Asuma was the first in line, unfortunately.

Asuma started thrusting..few slow ones..

Shikamaru exhaled, few needy pants followed. He was getting into it, Asuma started thrusting a bit faster only to be directed **again.**

“Hard”,..Shikaku called out the order, somewhat louder this time.

“Papa..mm..”

“I want you to feel your sensei’s power Shikamaru, I want you to know of it, understand, it’s bigger than you, submit to it...I want it to vibrate through you like dark energy..fulfilling your needs, coating you up..taking you deeper-”

Asuma closed his eyes..the way Shikaku spoke..again as if he was managing both of them.

He started fast and hard, inserting his tip deeply, thoroughly..his hips were moving at a rapid pace yet he was consciously making an effort to make each thrust to be of equal potency..

“Hmm..yes..”, Shikaku liked the obedience from the both of them, watching on. Unlike Asuma, he had no trouble watching them both, closely, every droplet of sweat forming, every little twitch of a muscle, every little breath making it through..

Shikamaru was, however, on a different wave. He’s never even been rough-fucked by Asuma before, it was all sweet lovemaking so far, with a bit of harder stuff, just a taster really, but none of this aptitude.

All he could do was try to focus on taking some air in, since most of it was being fucked out of his lungs. His hole bred, Asuma’s large hard cock slamming in, sliding in and the dull hit, just the right sensation, on his prostate with every thrust...it was making him weak..the reality was slowly fading out. He could still hear himself crying out with every thrust, but his senses were being overpowered by the incredible surge of stimulation down there. It only took just about five whole minutes of the heavy stuff and the teen was going-

“Ahh-h-I..ca..I…can’t..any..more..”

“Mmm, I wish, you’d think that while skipping yet another class”, Shikaku taunted, but with a loving tone as he stroked Shika’s hair, brushing away strands that came undone over the teens face.

“P..lease..ah.. Ah-fu-ah-ck..fa-huck...Ah-sum-ah..god..damn..”, Shikamaru wasn’t even controlling what was being forced out of him anymore.

“Hmm..”, Shikaku was thinking about pointing out something about the dirty words his son was dropping in between the breathed moans, but he could tell the teen was close..something about his chakra shifted.

“Are you going to **cum** for your sensei, Shikamaru, hm?..already?..yes?..didn’t take long at all, did it?..hahah” Shikaku laughed at his son’s lack of stamina, still embracing him though. The papa also really liked to use dirty words, knowing just how it would affect his son.

“Ye-ah-yes..m-gonna..”..Shikamaru answered a bit sheepishly yet loud enough, due to the impact, in-between the thrusts.

“Yes?..tell papa..is it good?..so very deep, hmm?”, Shikaku’s husky deep voice was so..authoritative and.. _sexy_ , Shikamaru’s hair stood. The voice running through his brain like a searing blade.

“Ahhh..ah..”, few softer moans, Shikamaru reached for his cock.

Shikaku chuckled, he always knew just what to say. He grabbed Shikamaru’s hand and they stroked together, though, Shikaku slowed him way down, otherwise, he’d be done already.

“Do you want sensei to make you finish?..do you wanna cum in front of papa, hmm?”

“Ah..I-yeah”, Shikamaru pretended he was under some influence, so it wasn’t really him answering all that filth..no, no shame here, it’s not even him.

“Want your sensei to finish inside?..feel his warm seed?..should papa allow him to finish in there?”

“Hn..fu-...ahn”...small sobs were forming out of the teen's tight throat..such erotic questions, and from papa, enough to make him cum even without Asuma’s python fucking another dimension into him.

“Ye-es pap-aah..please..I..wanna-in..”

“So good Shikamaru..papa is so proud of you..”, Shikaku had him in his palm.

“Mmm!”, Shikamaru whimpered to that last praise, though it sounded a bit frustrated. It was as if Shikaku’s praises were turning him even more on. He felt so over the fucking edge, yet almost there.

“Ohh..my baby..you really need it, huh?”, with the same almost mocking sex-coated voice, Shikaku ran his thumb over Shikamaru’s chin, wiping away some of the drool.

“Ple-ahn..pleasss..uh!-”,Asuma made a sharp thrust as if to break Shika away from Shikaku’s little control play again. The man might have run the show so far, but it was him giving pleasure.

Besides, Asuma couldn’t take it anymore. Shikaku’s total exploitation of **their** relationship. It also felt too harsh to continue fucking into Shikamaru like that.

Asuma felt like Shika has learned his lesson about two minutes ago when he no longer had to ability to hold his saliva in.

The sensei could go on for hours with small breaks, but that sobbing mess of tears and drool in front of him, caressed and held by his papa on one side and rough-fucked by him from another was too close to his heart.

Asuma took himself out, he just needed to think for a moment.

_Would he be doing this with Shikamaru, has it not been for Shikaku?..was_ _it_ _his will,_ _to see his baby so over-sexed_ _?.._ _maybe, but on his terms..not like this..._ _why should he let the man control_ _them like that_ _?..discipline is one thing, but this was over the fucking top._

Asuma’s thoughts were getting bundled together as his focus shifted on admiring the teen's entrance..wet and hot..a small gap closing up as Shikamaru clenched his muscle due to the sudden emptiness..

“Oh no”, Shikaku faked concern, “isn’t your sensei just too strict, Shikamaru?, making you work sooo hard for it, tsk tsk..”, Shikaku continued with the taunting routine, brushing his palm on the teen’s neck, lightly caressing as the teen whimpered. He was so close, but Asuma’s concern took it away, the build-up, he was almost back at the start. Edged twice now, totally fucked out of his brain space, the teen pleaded for more-

“Hn..no..don-stop..I want it..back in...ah..”, Shikamaru mewled out, rocking his hips almost in an angry fit..he needed to cum so bad.

“Keep still, Shika, you will get your release when your sensei allows you to. Remember, obedience”, Shikaku scolded the teen, pressing his grip on Shika’s hip and keeping him still while his other hand gripped his hard cock at the base, making sure the teen wasn't getting anywhere towards any kind of release.

Shikamaru’s face crunched, pissed off by the two old fuckers now. This was too much. All sorts of benedictions mixed with curses plagued his mind, like two oceans of black and white swirling into one dark fluid, his mind was thunderous.

Asuma didn't really stop to edge the poor teen, though. He just couldn't..well..why did he stop? Weary of Shikaku’s orders telling him how and when to make **his** baby cum.

Asuma just had enough of the whole shit.

It was hard for him, he respected Shikaku as Shikamaru’s father and a powerful intelligent man, but Asuma was, likewise, a decent man in his own right, not to mention both men were leading alpha male types.

Being directed the way he was, it was tough on his ego. Asuma was pouting internally, fixated on Shika’s entrance, taking a good minute to decide what to do while stretching the teen just a little, his thumb sliding teasingly along the rim.

“Judging by your sensei’s face, you’re close Shikamaru…a little longer and you’ll be ready to receive your sensei’s..hmm.. **essence**?”, Shikaku grinned, snickering at his own choice of words.. _this is all just a big fucking joke to him, isn't it?!_..Asuma scoffed in disbelieve, before the older Nara continued seriously.. “and that way honouring him..and you must honour your sensei..”, Shikaku was really just trying to bring Asuma from his little trip away, trying to remind him of their mutual goal.

“Y-yes..papa”…Shikamaru’s eyes shot wide, his head fell into Shikakus lap in a swift, almost angry pull as Asuma took his legs towards him and placed them on his shoulders.

_..he made up his mind after all.._

Needy for more caressing and support, Shikamaru cuddled to his papa, needing Shikaku to not be angry with him any more. He needed his love to ride this out, no more taunting and mocking..he needed papa’s warmth.

Shikaku caught on, after all, he knew his son too well, his gestures and mimics, his thoughts and emotions, his vulnerabilities and the things that made him fragile...the mixture of his unique genius derived from Shikaku’s own brilliance and his mother’s fierce beauty.

 _Perfection._., Shikaku though. He truly loved his son and the submissive act was pleasing his usually steady, balanced ego.

Shikaku started gently rubbing Shikamaru’s cheek and his hair. No longer keeping the iron hold of his legs, nor exposing his ass to Asuma, a little break for the teen. The position was getting a little uncomfortable.

Shikaku’s hand then wandered from the cheek and settled on the teen's chest, rising with the slowly steadying breaths, while the other lightly caressed his neck. Still, a dominant gesture, as if to once more project his ownership of his heir, his boy.

Asuma didn’t really focus on the connection or reconnection of the two. He couldn't. All he could perceive was Shika’s energy pulling him..calling him back in..and..then of course his arousing wet hole, almost pulsing with the need to be pleased, made love to, made to be owned.

Asuma was going to please Shikamaru. Even though, this was meant to be a punishment. The teen was now all calm, slowly breathing, holding onto his papa, while watching Asuma with his eyes half lid, lips swollen red, his pearly pink skin..

“So..beautiful”, the jonin breathed out, as if Shikamaru’s seducing beauty took his breath, literally.

“Indeed, he is”, Shikaku agreed.

Shikamaru looked to the side. The compliments were making him feel so loved, yet the persistent hard on and his now sore ass were taking precedence over any deeper emotions.

“Hmm..”, Asuma groaned. Finally, the two men could agree on something in this tiresome power play.

With that, Asuma penetrated Shikamaru once again, providing nice support by lifting his bottom slightly. Shikamaru felt a comfort, his papa lovingly roaming across his chest and whispering small praises as Asuma carefully entered him fully. The sensei was running his palm across Shika’s tummy, when the two men almost touched, both holding onto opposite a halves of Shikamaru’s body.

Just like a symbolic stalemate, the two exchanged dark glares, it wasn’t negativity though, it was an understanding, a final unspoken realisation with Shikamaru at the center of it all. It was all about him.. **always**..the boy needed his papa, his role model...and, he also needed Asuma, his sensei and.. so much more…

“Aaahh”, the teen gave a pleasure-laced moan, in response to the full penetration, something different this time, it could be heard by the way he groaned at the end. This was the end game. Asuma’s palm slipped between Shika’s legs, very gently massaging, drawn-out touches, palming his balls ever so carefully, not to hurt him.

Asuma then slithered and stilled his grip on Shikamaru’s cock, slow strokes correlating with his own strokes inside the teen’s ass…

The collision of movements..up and down, in and out, like the dark mixture of ocean waves in his mind, it took Shikamaru for a ride. His mind slipped in a small trance. He no longer felt himself in the office, a trance across the planes. Momentarily, his eyes closed and he made no more noises or movement..

“Still with us, Shikamaru?”, Shikaku chuckled, smirking at Asuma, who smirked back. The two men really did join forces in the end. Knowing exactly how to work the teen into submission.

It was almost as if they relished in their newfound shared dominance. Two demons taking Shikamaru through the dark valley of lust.

Asuma switched up the pace. It was getting dark outside, a bit chilly too. Time to make his baby finish.

After all the previous build-up, it didn’t take long for Shikamaru to get back in the height. This position, however, was bringing much more pleasure than pain, a sudden imbalance brought the teen into overdrive.

He was breathing erratically, the air didn't have enough oxygen in it. It was heavy and coated like it’s composition degraded or something, nothing satisfied his body anymore.

He started rocking into Asuma as the sensei pounded into the teen’s ass. The two shared a primal glare, although, Shikamaru’s was more of a ready-to-dance-with-the-death stare.

“-you close, baby?”

“Uh-yeah..daddy..”, Shikamaru licked his bottom lip, making Asuma bring himself in for a kiss. He continued rocking in, thrusting in, his balls hitting the wet slick cheeks, slapping on.

“Mmm..mm..”, Shikamaru gave a last muffled moan when, finally, he came over his chest. Some of his load ended up on Asuma’s too and his papa’s hand.

His grand finale was almost as weak as those last summer sun rays...both fading into something much stronger than them.

Shikaku only smiled, he himself was a bit worn out from all that.

“Don’t fight it Shikamaru, you've done so well..made me proud baby”..he murmured to his half-conscious son.

Asuma heard the praise, strangely enough, it echoed through his mind.

He liked, that Shikaku liked, that Shikamaru finished. It was some kind of twisted praise kink through Shikamaru that made him finish in. Asuma spilled himself inside with a somewhat pained groan. The sensei was too, overtaken. Taking his cock halfway out only to stroke it out, making sure all of the cum was in and received.

Shika’s face twisted in a strange expression as if he wanted to cry or felt sick.

“Shh...that’ll do Shikamaru...let it happen..that’s it...I’m pleased you took your punishment so well..”, Shikaku continued to talk his son through it, cradling him as his baby shivered, small jerks of his body against papa’s strong arms.

Shikamaru’s face gave in right after he did, the gentle talk from papa took its effect and he broke down in tears. All a bit too much.

“Shhh..baby..papa loves you so much, Shikamaru...so does your sensei..such a good boy..”..though he probably hasn't registered most of it, Shikamaru really needed his papa’s voice. It kept him grounded, safe, familiar against the powerful swing brought on by all the edging. It also reminded him of how Asuma would soothe him after they’ve done it.

Asuma took himself out. He kind of collapsed on his knees beside the two. Laying his head on the sofa cushion. His one hand petting Shikamaru’s legs, while the teen ran his weak fingers through his sensei’s hair. He took a moment to calm himself before standing and walking off towards his chair, slumping in it.

He figured Shikaku needed to physically move Shikamaru off of him, but he didn't think he’d want him to do that..well, his brain wasn't really thinking. It was all just static and visions being stored for later. Some million motions, from that afternoon, he was going to have to go through and analyse later. From the beginning to the very hot end.

Shikaku lifted his son, placing him on the sofa as the man stood up stroking his own back.

 _O_ _h yea.._ _S_ _hikaku was being pretty much fucked into the_ _sofa_ _this whole time..that must have been at leas_ _t_ _uncomfortable if nothing else._ _.but.._ _didn't_ _he get.._ _I_ _mean..all the sex and moans.._ _Shikamaru could be so irresistibly salacious_ _when he let himself go_ _.._ _and that dirty talk.._ _.did_ _n’_ _t that.._ Asuma didn't want to finish the question..he didn't actually believe, Shikaku had any kind of perverted need for his son, _yet the fingering and stroking...was it all just a punishment.._ _some power play_ _?_. _.hmm.._ he was gonna have to ask about that later...

It didn't take long for the older Nara to jump back in the racket, being the devil he was.

“Now, Shikamaru, we wouldn't want to be rude, after all the learning you sensei has provided, right?.. “

Shikamaru’s eyes blinked, splayed on the sofa, the teen was not following.

“You received your sensei’s teachings, did you not?, now, Asuma-sensei needs to know, you're thankful for his time and effort, doesn’t he?..”, Shikaku guided Shikamaru off of the sofa, gently taking him by his hand and caressing his back all the way in front of Asuma’s lap, making him kneel, slowly pulling on the teen's chin to make him understand.

“You’ll be a good student and clean your sensei up.”

“Hnn..”, Shikamaru shivered at the thought. His used, tired body, his sore lower regions..but…the thought of sucking Asuma off, in front of papa, being praised for it, it gave Shikamaru an instant hard on.

The teen took a sharp breath through his teeth, hand shooting down to hold his aching cock as he closed his eyes to the sharp sensation.

_..I..can’t be hard again..how?…_

Something Shikaku observed, forming that damn cocky smile on his face again.

“I wouldn’t advise you to get too excited son, or we shall not leave this place tonight.”

Shikamaru looked to the side, ashamed of how easily he was turned on, even more so, since his papa pointed it out like that.

Asuma just smiled a little, exhaling through his nose..that would have probably been an amused snort has he not been all too exhausted. Also, Shikamaru would probably punch him in the balls for joining his papa’s party. He got the feeling the teen could only take so much for one afternoon.

“Proceed”, Shikaku said in a monotone voice.

Shikamaru’s hands traced over Asuma’s muscular thighs like a morning shadow, barely there. The teen started licking the cum off of Asuma’s balls while the sensei held his cock up. He wasn't really licking it off, rather just trying to follow wherever it’s been, with his tongue.

Asuma wasn't even questioning this anymore, just let it happen..

Although the way Shikaku rolled the shit, _it was mesmerising and also so fucking perverted,_ Asuma was certain the three of them have been scratched off of heaven’s cartothèques for good…For him, though, it made no difference, his soul was sold the minute he checked out his student’s ass all those months ago, way back when this was just an innocent crush.

 _This fe_ _els_ _nice._. “aahmm..baby”..Asuma ran his fingers through Shikamaru’s loosened hair as the teen delicately sucked on his balls.

Shikamaru liked the sound of Asuma, sometimes even more than papa’s voice. Something about them two, the way they resonated through him..the most important men in his life.

Shika then gently moved Asuma’s grip off of his manhood and took him in.

Asuma wasn’t as hard anymore but still semi, making it a bit easier for Shikamaru to take him in his mouth without choking or gagging..

“That's it..very good, Shikamaru”, Shikaku praised Shikamaru while caressing his back, which had creases and red marks all over it from the ongoing position. Shikamaru moved his head in a sensual slow motion. His pink lips now wrapped around Asuma’s cock, cum and saliva glossing over them, eyes closed his cheeks were flushed..

 _So..cute.._ “uhmm..”, Asuma just groaned, almost falling asleep only to be snapped out of it by Shikaku’s voice-

“I think, that'll do…what do you say sensei? Has your student redeemed himself? Do you forgive him for his youthful temper..and..will you allow him to receive your teaching in the future?”.. Shikamaru stopped sucking, mouth parted, eyes sparkling, looking up to his daddy, a string of cum mixed with saliva stringing all the way from Asuma’s cock..

“Uhm..please..Asuma-sensei..please..”, Shikamaru wanted to apologise, his eyes blinking down, he looked so drunk, even sounded so...the teen wanted to just say something that made more sense, to tie it all up, but all he could produce were the half moan breaths and pleas..

“Shika..you know, I will **always** be your sensei”…Asuma stared deeply in his baby’s eyes before kneeling down to his level, slightly lifting Shikamaru’s face with both his palms, rushing into a deep kiss. He could taste himself.

“Well..”, Shikaku stood up..watching over the two having a deep moment. “That’s settled then”, he straightened his robes walking to the window, letting the two put themselves together.

Breaking off the kiss, harvesting the last few pants from the teen, Asuma stood up, tucking in his cock. He walked over to a small sink in the little room adjacent to the office, bringing back a warm wet towel.

He started wiping Shikamaru down there, carefully..gently wiping off the teens load off his chest and then, his privates and the sore soft circle.

Once done, Asuma ran his fingers across Shika’s reddened entrance, slowly petting it, giving the teen a longing look.

Shikamaru breathed out through his nose, all bothered by the affectation, hips thrusting in, closing his eyes as his head fell back a little. As weak as he was, his hips moving a little to the loving touch down there.

He wanted his daddy… **again**..even after all the fucking, he could barely keep awake, and still, he wanted Asuma to keep touching him..keep having him..it’s curious how soon he needed more of Asuma. Always more. _D_ _addy..._

Asuma took a deep breath making the exhale sound somewhat frustrated or..heavy..making it known, the powerful attraction is mutual.

Shikaku made his move, shutting the window behind him, he was ready to adjourn.

Asuma helped Shikamaru get dressed and then the three left the office.

Asuma and Shikamaru followed behind Shikaku like two beaten wolves behind a pack leader. The sensei gave a side glance to the teen who had a blank expression, cheeks still rosy with a bit of sheen to them from all the tears.

 _I_ _s he going to be ok?…_ Asuma had no idea that this little meeting would turn into such a colossal demonstration, though, he probably should have guessed from how Shikamaru reacted to the whole idea.

Nevertheless, he’d be lying if, deep inside, it didn’t feel at least a teeny tiny bit deserved.

 _P_ _oor_ _S_ _hika, he looks so out of it_..Asuma decided to break off the tension and took the teen's hand, hoping there was no one in the headquarters to witness that, by now. Shikamaru looked his way with a very beaten expression, to which Asuma gave a soft caring smile.

On their way, Shikaku drove. Asuma and Shikamaru were in the back...making out, Asuma just wanted to put Shika’s seat belt on, but the teen wanted what he wanted. Like two teenagers, Asuma didn’t even give a shit any more, about what he must have looked like. Shikaku glanced into the rear-view mirror, smirking to himself.

Shikamaru was giving off apologetic yearning looks, as if the whole show didn't mean a thing, just now he was **truly** ready to apologise for his behaviour.

_He must have been pretty far out..can’t blame ya kid..it was..wild...to say the least.._

“We will go to ours, have dinner now, your mother has prepared a delicious meal for us tonight...I did mention to her, we’ll have your sensei over”, Shikaku spoke so confidently..he did win in the end.

_...he’s...known all along..he planned it all out, and it looked so easy..I guess, intelligence could be scary when used for manipulation. If Shikaku established himself as a very powerful fearsome man before, it was now a threefold undisputable fact._

Back at home the four of them were having dinner.

“So, Asuma, how are things at the academy? Any news??”, Yoshino inquired.

Asuma’s brain shook trying to switch a coat, dress up again, as a sensei. _T_ _ake off the leather gear it’s time for a civilised conversation_ _back_ _in the real world._ _W_ _here_ _you're_ _a sensei and you teach teenagers..at school..oh man, could I be more-_

Asuma gave a timid smile towards Yoshino, “ah yes, the academy..same old, I’d say, few personnel changes, as of late.” Only the three of them could appreciate this line. Shikaku smiled to himself facing his meal, while Shikamaru took a deep breath.

“Ooh?..someone new? A teacher! or a higher authority?, Yoshino continued with the joyful interrogation.

“Uhm-”, Asuma choked at the whole authority concept, placing a napkin over his mouth.

“The latter..heh..”

-

After dinner, Shikaku went on with his little plan, it was time to have a few final words.

“Why don't you go to your room and relax a bit Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei will join you in a minute, I’m sure there's plenty to talk about in terms of your education plans, but first, I need to have a word with your sensei.

The teen didn't dispute, he was so beat he didn't think, he’d last to wait up for Asuma anyway..

The two men then walked out to the back garden, Asuma lighted a cigarette, while Shikaku admired the sundown.

“It probably goes without saying”, the older Nara started, “judging by just how much you hated me, for making you witness me, taking things in control today, that this was a one-off. From now on, I expect you, Sarutobi, to resolve any kind of disobedience with my son.. **your**.. **student**..on your own terms, however, you see fit.”

Shikaku turned to face Asuma, _the man was just as intense as few hours ago, does he never run out_ _of that devilish energy_ _?_

“I, no longer wish to be involved in the disciplinary... **actions** , the same suggestive tone. However, I do expect to see some changes and results, especially with the **training**. You know the relationship I have with my son. He respects me and loves me, and I would give my life for him...but, he is maturing...and….I can’t give him what you can..that something he needs, what his body craves..you know exactly, what I mean”, Asuma nodded to that.

“Only **you** , seeing as he’s chosen you to be the one...I think...it’s a fine match..”, Shikaku said the last bit in a more quiet tone, as if he didn't necessarily want to admit, that he thinks, Asuma is the best choice for his son. He was battling his pride a little, he was still Shika’s papa..his fatherly figure, no doubt, if Asuma was to take some of that away...well, it wasn't going to be easy, even if it was Shikaku, who was allowing it.

“I rely on you, to become this person he needs..someone to fill that void, take the position.. while I, will continue, to be the support and everything else a father should be. I will always be there for Shikamaru….and for you.”

The last bit sprang through Asuma, a bit of shock.. he understood what Shikaku was going through, giving up a little bit of his boy..especially, since Asuma knew the exact emotion the teen evoked in the two of them..hence why he felt happy, that Shikaku accepted him.

“I trust you with my boy..do not-”, Shikaku stopped himself, eyes closed..pausing, pondering whether to finish the threat. He decided to give the man a break.

“I trust you”, he finished giving Asuma a firm look.

The both men remained silent for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I am making myself clear here, aren't I?”, Shikaku thought he'd check one last time before handing the proverbial reigns to Asuma.

Once more, the clashing of the two alphas, yet Asuma had to swallow his pride in this encounter just like throughout the whole meeting.

“Yes..got it.” Asuma nodded, taking the reigns. _.from now on..just him and_ _S_ _hikamaru..the teen was now his_ _responsibility_ _as far as ‘training’ and ‘education’ went._

_And there was a hell of a lot, that Asuma was going to teach the kid. His sweet love..._

“I will...take care of Shikamaru..for as long as I live…”.. _I’d fight_ _the_ _D_ _eath for him..,_ Asuma finished the statement in his heart. He didn’t feel like baring his soul to Shikaku, not after all the power struggle today. He still felt a bit bitter about that, though he understood the motivations behind it.

There was simply no point explaining after today. It has all been done.

Shikaku lifted his head as if that was the statement he's been waiting for all along, and with that, he crossed his arms and looked behind Asuma, making a move back to the dining hall.

The roles have been set.

Later that night, before going to bed, Shikaku went to check on his son. He stilled behind Shikamaru’s door, listening for..well, he kind of knew just what he could expect to be hearing at that hour and somehow, it wasn’t snoring.

“Mmm..daddy..”, some avid panting and few more whimpers from the teen, yet only groans from the sensei, Shikaku figured..., the sensei was giving a head.

He shook his head in amusement over the constant lusting of the two and went to his wife.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> We can ummm..pretend you didn't read this and I didn't write it..BUT i have seen worse on here :D..it's not THAT rotten >:D. Thank you for reading, friend :3  
> 


End file.
